


Endure It

by orphan_account



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oh Dear, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was painful, way too overstimulated and sensitive, but Hwanwoong could endure it, enjoy it if Youngjo was.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Endure It

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear
> 
> It’s semi-beta read so uh yeah whoops lol
> 
> Enjoy?

Wrists and knees bound together by colorful rope, his beautiful, pink leather collar wrapped around his neck by a silver lock in the shape of a heart. It matched his pink striped stocking and pink knit crop top, which showed the smooth expanse of his abdomen, hills of muscles appearing with a flex that endured the pain of pleasure.

A cry broke out in the room, Hwanwoong cumming for the first time, his semen painting his hands, the vibrator, his tensed abdomen.

”I’m here, baby,” Youngjo soothed with the lazy dip of his honey-dripping voice. His fingers grazed over the skin of Hwanwoong’s thighs, touch barely there but absolutely maddening in his sensitive, post-orgasmic haze. Hwanwoong choked on a whine, the grip around his softening cock and vibrator faltering as his head lolled to the side.

“No, no,” Youngjo tut, hands wrapping around Hwanwoong’s, pressing the vibrator firm against his boyfriend’s cock. The latter bit his lip with a whimper. “Keep it there,” he coaxed, letting go until Hwanwoong had finally regained the strength. “Good boy.”

Hwanwoong moaned at the praise, encouraged to keep enduring for now, despite how painful it was to do so.

“I-it hurts,” the younger hiccuped as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. His cock thought otherwise, taking only a few short moments before it’s twitching back to life against the demanding vibrator despite his own words. Youngjo chuckled softly.

“Look at you, you say it hurts but you’re hard again already,” he observed with dark eyes, his fingers swiping up a bead of cum from Hwanwoong’s tip and rubbing in between his fingers. “I should reward my little slut, shouldn’t I?”

Hwanwoong nodded and hummed eagerly, preening at the derogatory name, cock fully hard now. His breath hitched at the gentle order to lift his legs up, anticipation raising every hair on his skin, making him shudder, momentarily forgetting the torture pressed against his cock.

“You have to keep holding that vibrator like you are now no matter how sensitive you get, got it? Be a good boy and don’t let go of it,” Youngjo ordered, taking his boyfriend’s pretty legs dressed in stocking. 

“Yes,” Hwanwoong replied, voice strained but desperation in his tone.

The ties around his knees prevented Youngjo from spreading his legs, but that would be unnecessary. He lifted Hwanwoong’s legs up, exposing his pretty hole, puckered and glazed over with lube. Hwanwoong was prepared for him already, making it easy for Youngjo to slide two long fingers into his boyfriend. Hwanwoong moaned, high-pitched before his breaths begin to get heavy.

“Cumming again already?” Youngjo questioned, amused grin on his lips as the pads of his ring and middle fingers jab into the sensitive bundle of glands of Hwanwoong’s prostate. The latter screamed, back arching and hips fighting to keep on the bed in violent jerks. Cum spurt out of Hwanwoong’s cock once more, giving an extra warm coating over his fingers and vibrator, only a few drops making it onto his abdomen this time.

“Beautiful,” Youngjo sighed in adoration, other hand massaging the exposed skin of Hwanwoong’s thigh. The latter continued to twitch uncontrollably, garbled whines definitely in pain.

“Can you use your words, baby?” Youngjo gently asked. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Came Hwanwoong’s immediate answer at the very suggestion of ending their play. “Please make me cum again, sir,” he pleaded with a desperate glisten of tears in his eyes. He whined when Youngjo pulled his fingers out, empty.

“Remind me what’s your word,” Youngjo said.

“Valkyrie,” Hwanwoong replied a beat later, Youngjo having no need to repeat himself. The latter grinned proudly to himself. He planted a soft kiss against Hwanwoong’s clothed calf.

“Beautiful,” he praised, hand reaching for an object he had left on the bed earlier while Hwanwoong distracted himself over the praise. “You can come by yourself again, right?”

Hwanwoong grunted in light confusion before an object was shoved into him, now whirring to life with the press of a button. He screamed, hips jerking up though unable to get any leverage with Youngjo tightly holding on to his legs. Tears he didn’t know he was holding back now streamed down Hwanwoong’s face. He sobbed, twisting his body to bury his face into the mattress, muffling his cries. It felt as if everything exploded all at once. The vibration against his raw cock becoming suddenly unbearable now that he couldn’t focus on pushing away the painful sensitivity due to this damned vibrator in his ass.

“Don’t let go, baby,” Youngjo carefully putting Hwanwoong’s legs down to cup his hands around his boyfriend’s again, keeping the vibrator in place against his cock. Cum spilled over Youngjo’s fingers. Hwanwoong had cum again just like that.

“It hurts too m-much, sir!” Hwanwoong cried, hips jerking around with the new vibrator in his ass, the sound of its whirring drilling into his ears.

“Do you need to use your word?” Youngjo asked. Hwanwoong stubbornly shook his head. “Then keep still for me, baby,” he said, holding onto his boyfriend’s small hips, easily pinning him to the mattress. Hwanwoong whined, loud and mouth wide open, squirming. “Keep still for me,” Youngjo repeated himself.

“It h-urts, Youngjo,” Hwanwoong whimpered in between hiccups, breaking character, tears stained all over his cheeks. Youngjo reached up to wipe away his boyfriend’s tears, gently hushing him.

“It’s almost over soon, baby, and you’ve been such a good boy,” he said, pulling the vibrator out of Hwanwoong. The latter gasped quietly before sighing, relief washing over him. He pulled the vibrator out of Hwanwoong’s hands, turning it off and tossing off to the side. Much to Youngjo’s amusement, though, Hwanwoong’s cock was still hard, lying against his navel and leaking precum. He chuckled softly, hand running down Hwanwoong’s side.

“I don’t think I have to ask if you can go one more time, do I?” 

Hwanwoong pouted, diverting his gaze off to the side with a blush on his cheeks. Youngjo leaned down to kiss those pretty pouting lips.

“Tell me what to do, baby. You’ve been such a good boy for me,” Youngjo said in between hot kisses, tongues dancing. Hwanwoong moaned, his scattered senses slowly recuperating, mind dragged back down to earth now with Youngjo in front of him, his lips lighting fires wherever they laid on his skin.

“Fuck me,” Hwanwoong breathed. “Make me cum again, sir,” he requested. Who was Youngjo to say no to that.

“Of course, baby,” Youngjo pulled away, not before stealing one more kiss. He reached for the colorful rope tying Hwanwoong’s knees together, swiftly untying it and fitting himself in between Hwanwoong’s legs. The latter smiled up at him, eyes in pure bliss despite having been thoroughly tortured. He was a beautiful sight nonetheless, Youngjo smiled back.

The older slid his pants and boxers down far enough to reveal his throbbing cock, dripping with precum. Hwanwoong gasped, shuddering in anticipation.

“I’m not gonna last long at all,” Hwanwoong laughed quietly, half a whine making it passed his lips. Youngjo positioned himself at Hwanwoong’s entrance, prodding him with his tip.

“Are you ready?” Youngjo asked.

“Oh my god, just fuck me raw already, Youngjo,” Hwanwoong groaned impatiently. Youngjo laughed, their characters long gone due to the spiraling desire of simply wanting each other.

With one swift thrust, Youngjo had fully entered his boyfriend. Hwanwoong gasped, back arching at the feeling of being filled to the brim. His walls were hypersensitive, feeling the throbbing pulse of Youngjo’s cock inside him. The tiniest of movement Hwanwoonh could catch, moan to, way too sensitive for his own good but way too lost in the moment to feel any pain.

“Come on,” Hwanwoong nudged his hips, biting his lip. Youngjo shook his head endearingly, drawing his hips out before snapping back in. Hwanwoong cried, a spurt of cum spitting out his cock.

“ _Yes_ ,” he moaned, eyes rolling back into his skull.

Encouraged by his boyfriend’s enthusiastic reactions, Youngjo began establishing a pace, pulling out, dragging himself against Hwanwoong’s burning walls, and snap back in to see that spit of cum every time. He reached for Hwanwoong’s hands, still tied together by the wrists but neither of them caring to untie them, too caught up in their current moment. Hwanwoong clamped down around Youngjo’s hand, about the only thing grounding him at this point.

“Youngjo, I’m gonna cum already,” Hwanwoong confessed, panting, nails digging into Youngjo’s hand, probably breaking skin though his boyfriend didn’t mind.

“Go ahead,” Youngjo offered, letting go of Hwanwoong’s hands to take hold of his legs. “I’ll make you cum as many times as you want, baby.”

And with that, Youngjo’s pace felt like it had tripled, his hips ramming into Hwanwoong’s ass at a bruising pace. If that didn’t have Hwanwoong screaming, then it was Youngjo angling his hips for better precision, hitting his prostate with every single thrust. He was pushed over the edge—shoved more like. He saw all white, blanking out with a loud moan bouncing off the walls of their room.

Youngjo chuckled amusedly, feeling close himself already from watching his boyfriend alone. Now with Hwanwoong cumming a river all over his abdomen, endlessly spilling out his cum, Youngjo knew he was seconds away from cumming hard.

“I’m gonna cum, Woongie,” Youngjo announced, though his boyfriend had still yet to recover, senses momentarily blocked out, purely blissed out expression permanently burned into Youngjo’s brain. He groaned, draping his body over Hwanwoong’s, face buried into the crook of his neck, fingers digging into his hips to keep him still. He continued to snap his hips into his boyfriend, desperately chasing for his orgasm coiled tight in the pit of his stomach.

Hwanwoong blinked, very slowly coming back to his senses, brain still a jumbled mess. The pounding against his prostate hurt, way too overstimulated, but Hwanwoong could endure it, enjoy it if Youngjo was. If only his hands weren’t tied, he wanted to hug his boyfriend so bad, pull him into a kiss.

“Youngjo,” he called softly. Youngjo pulled his face out of Hwanwoong’s shoulder, looking down at the boy. As if reading his mind, he leaned down, wordlessly connecting their lips together, tender despite fervently fucking into him. Hwanwoong pulled away breathless.

“Cum inside me, Youngjo,” Hwanwoong managed to utter out.

And Youngjo did, a loud groan from deep in his chest leaving his lips. He buried himself deep into Hwanwoong, spilling his load inside him. Hwanwoong moaned, throwing his head back into the mattress at the feeling. Despite how painfully sensitive he was, the feeling of being completely filled up by his boyfriend’s cum would always be an amazing experience.

Youngjo slowly rut in and out of Hwanwoong until he had finally milked himself of all he had and until Hwanwoong had enough of the torturous overstimulation.

“Stop,” Hwanwoong tiredly ordered. “It hurts.”

“Okay, baby,” Youngjo pulled out finally, pulling his pants and boxers back up as cum dribbled out of Hwanwoong’s hole. The latter sighed in relief, mind already signing off, teetering in between reality and dreamland.

“Good boy, such a good boy,” Youngjo praised, taking care of his boyfriend while he fought off sleep in order to keep the older company, dazed eyes lazily watching him. Youngjo untied Hwanwoong’s wrists, holding them carefully in his hands, planting kisses against the red raw skin. Hwanwoong smiled at his boyfriend, using up all the strength he had left to weakly pull Youngjo over him, hugging him close.

“We can clean up in the morning, I just want you all to myself,” Hwanwoong happily said in his post-coital glow. Youngjo laughed softly, rolling his eyes. Though Hwanwoong was extremely weak at the moment, multiple orgasms leaving his energy almost completely depleted, Youngjo wasn’t strong enough to say no to him. He laid beside his boyfriend, pulling him close by the waist. Hwanwoong grimaced, pushing himself way.

“No, wait. Can you get me some underwear or something? I am way too sensitive to be pressed up against you,” he requested with a small giggle, a blush dusting his cheeks. Youngjo grinned, suddenly aware how head over heels he was for his boyfriend. He didn’t mind, of course. He ran his fingers through Hwanwoong’s hair.

“Of course,” he said, getting out of the bed to sift through Hwanwoong’s dresser. He chuckled, pulling out a pair of pink silk panties. Hwanwoong groaned exasperatedly.

“You are the worst.”

“You want something else?” Youngjo asked, amused.

“Just give it already,” Hwanwoong said, taking the panties and slipping them up his legs, passed his stocking and semi-covering his softened member.

Youngjo laid beside him again, eyes mindlessly scaling Hwanwoong’s beautiful body. Cum began to dry against his abdomen, but it seemed to only make him look prettier. His eyes stopped at the leather collar around Hwanwoong’s neck, taking the heart-shaped lock in between his fingers. Hwanwoong looked up at him, curious.

“You’re my pretty boy,” Youngjo said, meeting Hwanwoong’s gaze. The younger beamed, and Youngjo found himself unable to resist kissing those pretty smiling lips.

“I love you,” Hwanwoong giggled without a care in the world. Youngjo pulled him close by the waist again, burying his face into his hair.

“I love you too.”


End file.
